Mal's Lie
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. After Ben once more notices Mal is spaced out, he asks what is wrong and is determined to get the truth out of her. Mal finally admits she lied to Ben over a year ago on their first date. But what did she lie about? And how will Ben help her? Prompt and OC by PinkSakura271


**Author's Note: I was sent this promt by PinkSakura271. The plot and OC involved also belong to PinkSakura271, I have just written the one shot :). Hope you guys like it x**

It had been a year since Mal and the other Vk's had come from the Isle of the Lost and Ben had just recently brought over a knew batch of Isle kids. It was a nice warm day in Auradon and Ben had taken Mal to their special spot, the Enchanted Lake, for a surprise date. But as he finished setting out the food on the picnic blanket and looked to Mal he noticed the upset look on her face and that she seemed to be staring into space. Lately this had been happening a lot, Mal would zone out and become lost in her own head thinking about something.

But Ben had no idea what was bothering her so much. In the year she had been here with her siblings they had fit in well and made plenty of friends. She got on well with his parents and most of the other royal families, baring Queen Leah but he couldn't care less about that old bats opinion. Then there was the fact of it was only two days away from Valentine's Day. The day he had also learned was his girlfriends birthday. She had loved this day last year so he couldn't understand her reaction this year.

"Mal? You okay?" The young King asked his girlfriend.

The sound of Ben's voice snapped Mal from her thoughts and she quickly turned to face him. She couldn't help but feel bad she had been basically ignoring him but her mind was simply elsewhere. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She responded but it was clear she didn't even believe her own words.

Ben sent her a disbelieving look. If she didn't even believe her own words how the hell could he. "Really?" He questioned her. He always tried not to push her into opening up to him, he knew it was hard for her but whatever this was is clearly bothering her. "Mal, please talk to me. I want to help you." He told her.

Mal couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she locked her green eyes on Ben's teal ones. She could see the worry in his eyes and she knew she had to tell him the truth, she just hoped he wouldn't mind that she had lied. "Ben, I need to tell you something." She said, immediately gaining her boyfriends attention before she looked at the ground in front of her. "It's been a year already but I need to be honest. I lied on our first date, Ben. I'm not an only child." She told him. "I have a younger twin sister on the Isle that I wish beyond belief was here with me now."

The purplette couldn't help but tear up a little and turned away from her boyfriend as she saw confusion cross his face and fill his eyes. "Amelia never fit in on the Isle, Ben." She stated as regret and longing filled her chest, her heart aching for her sister. "She was less evil then me, Evie, Jay and Carlos were. I mean you know how my mom was evil and gave me the middle name Bertha?" She asked, prompting Ben to nod to his girlfriend. "Well, thinking it would make Amy more evil, our mom gave her the middle name Angel." She explained.

Hearing this Ben couldn't help but be surprised Maleficent had chosen that name for one of her children, no matter how 'evil' she was trying to be. "Wait? Angel?" Ben asked, causing Mal to nod and finally meet his gaze with her own once more. "But those are pure hearted, innocent, unevil creatures." The young King stated.

"I know. It's my mom's way of being evil. Giving us 'good' names in the hopes it would help us become like her. Kinda backfired didn't it." Mal said, the ache in her chest only growing the more she talked about her sister.

An extreme look of guilt passed over the young royals face, something Mal noticed immediately. "Don't get mad, Ben. You didn't know about Amy and I didn't tell you." Mal said hoping to ease the guilt she knew he was feeling. "When you asked, me, Evie and the boys here you had no idea Amy existed." Ben couldn't believe he hadn't known Mal had a twin. What was even worse to Ben was that he was the reason she was left on the Isle by herself with no one to look out for her anymore.

Mal couldn't stop another sigh escaping her lips and she looked in the direction of Castle Beast and the Isle. "I just worry about her. She always had me and the gang there to help her. Now she's completely alone." Ben hated how sad his girlfriend sounded but was already forming a plan to fix it. He would simply make Valentine's Day the best day Mal could ever have.

* * *

 **Two Days Later.**

It was now Valentine's day and Evie had already left for her plans with Doug, but not before wishing Mal a Happy Birthday as she left. Mal was happy for the two but she was currently sat in the window of her dorm room, looking in the direction of the Isle. Occasionally a few tears made their way down her cheeks as she looked at the dark, dreary island. "Happy Valentine's Amy." Mal said towards the Isle. She would have wished her sister a Happy Birthday but while Amy loved the Valentine's holiday she wasn't keen on her birthday.

The purplette was staring out the window when a knock sounded at the door. She couldn't help but look confused at the door. Everyone knew Mal and Evie kept the door open during the day and the two girl's friends simply walked in, Ben included. Slowly she stood and walked towards the door, cautiosly pulling it open. It was then she was met with the sight of a man she had never seen before holding a large bouqeut of purple roses in his hands.

"Lady Mal?" He asked and handed the roses over to the teen, after she nodded her head affirmitively.

Mal couldn't help but smile as she closed the door and smelt the flowers, moving to place them on her bedside table. She knew they were from Ben, he had sent her a similar bouquet last year. But unlike last year these had a small white envelope sticking out the top of them. Intruiged she took the envelope, opening it and pulling out the small card.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _Happy Valentine's and Happy Birthday. Please meet me in my mom's rose garden, I have a surprise for you._

 _All my love, Ben xxx_

She couldn't help but smile, even though she was confused. The plan had been for Ben to come and pick her up, he had told her over a week ago that was the plan. Now, at the last minute, he had changed it. Not that she minded. Mal checked to make sure she had everything (phone, key for her room ect...) before transporting herself to the front of the castle.

As the purple smoke cleared and the castle came into view she couldn't help but smile. She always felt at home when she was here, especially when Ben was here with her. The thought of her boyfriend caused her smile to widen. Slowly, so she didn't fall in the heels Evie had insisted she wear with her knee length dress, the purple haired teen made her way around the side of the castle and was immediately met with the sight of Ben in his usual blue suit.

Taking his outstretched hand the two shared a brief kiss before Ben pulled away, smiling. Mal was about to ask why he had moved away when a voice drew her attention. "OH MY PINK! You two are so cute together!" The voice exclaimed. The purple haired half fairy's head snapped to her left as she knew of only one person who would say such a phrase and gasped at the sight before her.

Stood a bit away from her left was a teen a little shorter then Mal herself. Pink hair flowing down to her slim waist, a purple rose headband resting on top of her head. The pink haired girl was wearign a dark pink vest top with 'Think Pink' written across the chest area, a pink leather jacket, black jeans and pink ankle boots. Mal couldn't believe her eyes. Her younger twin sister was here in Auradon.

"Amy?" Mal whispered, as though if she said her sister's name out loud she would disappear.

"Hey, Mal." Amelia responded with a small smile. Upon hearing her sister's voice once more Mal quickly walked towards her sister and pulled her into a hug. She was beyond happy Amy was here, something both Amy and Ben noticed in her body language.

"I'm so happy to see you, Cherry Blossom." The purple haired teen stated after a few minutes of holding her sister as close as she could. She rather reluctantly released her sister from the embrace but stayed by her sister's side. After over a year apart Mal wasn't about to let the teen out of her sights any time soon. Both half fairy siblings shared a smile, both feeling much better to be back with each other. "How did you get here?" Mal asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Amy then finally looked away from her older twin sister and towards her sister's boyfriend. "Ben brought me." She stated earning a shocked look from Mal. She knew her boyfriend had brought four Isle kids over only a few weeks ago. "He sent me a letter yesterday saying her wanted to bring me here today to surprise you. He told me to be ready this morning and here I am." By the time any had finished her explanation Mal had a few tears in her eyes at Ben's thoughtfulness. Before she could even think about what she was doing Mal walked back to her boyfriend and passionately kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away.

"Thank you, Ben. This means more to me than you know." She told/thanked her boyfriend. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Mal." Ben responded before Mal practically bounded/skipped back to her sister, linking their arms. "So why don't we have an early lunch, the three of us. Then you two can catch up." Ben suggested and the two half fairy sister's nodded their agreement.

"Great. Then I can learn more about the guy who stole my sister's heart." Amy stated as Ben led the sisters gurther into his mother's rose garden, where a selection of foods were spread out on the table. Ben couldn't help but smile at the duo. It warmed his heart to see just how much they cared for and loved each other, even though they were raised by Maleficent. It was also nice for him to see his girlfriend completely happy once more, he missed her smile and the sight of her green eyes shining with happiness.

 **Author's Note: I hope this is the kind of thing you had in mind PinkSakura271. I hope you find your OC to be true to the Bio you have written and the way you imagined her. Anyway, I will probably be uploading small one shots like this as it is actually helping me get over my writers block I keep having on my other stories. Any promts or pairing you would like to see let me know. Please review and let me know what you think of this x**


End file.
